A set of golf clubs may include various types of golf clubs. For example, a set of golf clubs may include a driver-type golf club, one or more fairway wood-type golf clubs, one or more hybrid-type golf clubs, one or more iron-type golf clubs, one or more wedge-type golf clubs, and/or a putter-type golf club. In one example, a set of iron-type golf clubs may include long iron-type golf clubs, middle iron-type golf clubs, and/or a short iron-type golf clubs. Although a set of iron-type golf clubs may be matched for generally uniform performance, an individual may mis-hit his or her iron shots differently depending on whether a long iron-type golf club, a middle iron-type golf club, or a short iron-type golf club is used. Adjustments to the center of gravity of the club head may improve the performance and feel of various iron-type golf clubs.